The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for making rapid, forced entry into a structure, such as a door or section of wall.
A need exists for police, firemen, SWAT teams, and security officers to breach doors or walls very quickly (e.g., in a few seconds). Many types of forced entry tools are commercially available, e.g., cutting saws, spreading tools, explosive devices, “burning” devices, etc. However, these devices have their own inherent problems, such as noise, time-delay, fire hazard, close-proximity of personnel, etc.